


Wrong Police Box (11th Doctor Oneshot)

by BloopsNLoops



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsNLoops/pseuds/BloopsNLoops
Summary: Some random trash I wrote. 99.9% chance you will NOT like it. I don't own anything from Doctor Who.
Relationships: The Doctor & Original Time Lord Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Wrong Police Box (11th Doctor Oneshot)

Rowan wipes her eyes, sniffling. 'So this is Earth?'

She wraps her arms around herself as a cool night breeze blows by. Lightning brightens the surrounding area.

'Somewhere safe...'

She passes a tall box labeled as a police box. 'Pull to open,' she reads.

She wraps her fingers around the handle and pulls. The door stays in place. "Huh? Maybe it's locked."

She knocks on the door. She shakes her head. 'That was stupid of me.'

Lightning flashes across the sky soon followed by the rumbling of thunder. A drop of rain lands on her head. More follow. She decides to try the door again. 'What am I doing?'

Just as she turns around to walk away, the door opens.

"Yes, hello?" an odd-looking man asks.

She turns around.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" He tilts his head upward looking at the sign then back to her. "Were you looking for the police?"

"Just somewhere safe," she replies quietly.

"You speak Gallifreyan?!"

"Um."

He grabs her sleeve and pulls her into the box. She gasps and looks around. "It can't be," she whispers under her breath.

In the light, she notices the man has on a funky bow tie and goggles sitting atop his head. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"You have a different face."

"Where did you come from?"

"Gallifrey."

He looks at her with the utmost confusion.

"I guess I'm not the only one who escaped..." He scans her with something with a green tip at the end. "That's impossible."

"What's impossible?"

"You! You can't be real."

He sprints off to a large chest and rummages around in it before coming back with a stethoscope. He puts the ends in his ears and the other piece on her chest.

"They may sound a little off. I just regenerated. Who knows why I chose this height?"

He takes a step back from her. "You managed to escape."

"Dying in the process."

He runs back to the chest putting the stethoscope back and pulling out a mirror. He hands it to her.

She tilts her head. "So bland. Lots of freckles though."

"How did you get to Earth?"

"My ship. I miss her. I woke up and she was in shambles. Yours is so pretty. Is this a type 40?"

"Why, yes."

Rowan pulls out a small spiral notebook and pen and scribbles something down. Thankfully, the pages aren't water damaged. The Doctor angles his head to try and read it but she moves away.

"I'm just updating my adventure log." She closes the book and puts it away.

"What's your name?" he asks her.

"Rowan."

"Rowan? I like it."

"Thank you." She tries to hide her shivering but fails.

"Are you cold?" He takes off his jacket and wraps it around her shoulders.

"Oh, thank you. It's very kind of you."

He grins.

She sneezes loudly, gold energy escaping through her mouth. "Oh, excuse me!" she sniffles.

"Are you all right?" he asks softly.

"Yes I am fine. 'Tis only a sneeze."

He nods. "How old are you, Rowan?"

"798. At least, I think I am." she replies. "You?"

"1,200."

"What an age gap, old man," she teases.

He doesn't respond, leaving Rowan in an awkward silence. He runs under the floor, putting his goggles over his eyes. "Right! Continuing the task at hand."

She pushes her arms through the sleeves of his jacket. They dangle over her small hands. "Hmm," she says.

After rolling them up, she marvels over the inside of his ship. So bright and so colourful. She pokes a few keys on the typewriter. She chuckles.

She moves her attention to the scanner. What a strange reading. It looks like the crack in her old room in her ship. She could never repair it. She can't remember why.

She clenches her jaw in fear. "I can't remember anything."

"No? Is there anyway I can help?" he calls.

She shrugs. "I dunno."

"You do not know?"

"No... um. Why is there an awkward reading in your scanner?"

"What awkward reading?" He flinches at the sparks.

"The crack!" She points at it.

"There is no crack, Rowan."

She blinks dumbly, looking back at the scanner. The crack is gone. "Okay.."

She pads down the steps leading to under the floor. She watches out for the holes. Her dizziness gets the best of her and she trips over one. The Doctor is already at her side to pick her up. She smiles drowsily, "Thanks."

"You should lie down," he suggests.

"Yes. I think that is best."

They go above the floor. The TARDIS jolts and roars, sending them sprawling to the ground.

The Doctor pulls himself up with the console. He fiddles with a few knobs almost randomly and pulls the lever. She jerks them around again.

"Blimey!"

He turns his head to find his the other Lord. She is clinging to the seat beside the railing. She seems to be doing fine.

The ship comes to a wheezing stop. The Doctor checks his scanner. 2018 Earth. How not far into the future. They are in the city of Moore, Oklahoma in the United States. A change to the streets of London.


End file.
